Irving Is Busted
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Irving needs to keep his hands to himself.


_In this story, Irving is going to get in a ton of trouble. What does he do, you ask? You'll just have to find out. I'll give you a hint, Phineas and Ferb are going to build a device that grants them their need for speed.  
_

Phineas and Ferb once again knew what they were going to do today. It was sunny outside so it looked like now was a good time to have fun.

This plan was rather simple.

They would build a device that allow to move at supersonic speeds.

It would eventually wear off in case for whatever reason the device was damaged or they simply couldn't reach the button. It might be hard to do so considering the speed they were moving.

They decided to invite their friends.

However, they forgot to invite Irving.

"You think we should send Irving an invitation?" asked Phineas. They realized that it had slipped their mind.

Ferb nodded, though he wanted to test out the device first along with Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella. It would be good to give it a test run.

Fortunately, Irving would be willing to forgive them for this mistake. He was their biggest fan.

"This is fun!" shouted Baljeet.

"Uh-huh!" nodded Buford.

However, he was a bit worried that the device would fall in the wrong hands.

But who would want to abuse the machine?

Unfortunately, as Phineas and Ferb and their friends were racing across the city, somebody did decide to abuse the machine.

That person was Irving.

"I guess they forgot to invite me...that's a darn shame." noted Irving.

To be fair, they did usually invite him to their summer funfests.

Irving discovered what the device did.

He wondered what he should do with it.

"I know! I'll see if I can touch the butts of everyone in Danville in under a minute!" exclaimed Irving.

That sounded like fun.

Not only that, but he would be famous.

Of course, it didn't occur to him that he would be INFAMOUS.

He dashed around Danville, touching everyone's butts.

They weren't quite sure what was going on.

"Ow! My butt!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Strangely, Perry did not recall kicking Dr. Doofenshmirtz's butt as he usually did.

Now that he thought of it, he felt like someone had touched his butt as well.

What was going on?

Eventually, he finished in 55 seconds.

"Yay! I did it!" shouted Irving.

However, it became all too clear that he SHOULDN'T be celebrating.

"Hey, sexual harasser!" bellowed Candace.

"Huh?" asked Irving.

Unfortunately, shortly after Irving had committed such an enormous crime, Candace's busting sense had informed her that Irving was responsible, and she had Phineas and Ferb tell everyone about what Irving had done. Candace was going to bust Phineas at first, but she figured that she should bust Irving instead. What he did was FAR worse.

Irving discovered there was an angry mob gathered just a few feet away from him.

Perhaps his plan wasn't such a good idea after all.

"There he is! He touched our butts! You are SO busted!" exclaimed Candace.

"This isn't going to end well..." noted Irving.

"Oh Major Monogram!" shouted the teenage girl.

Major Monogram showed up.

With him were many OWCA agents.

"That's a lot of animals...but why are they all wearing the same hat?" asked Irving.

For some strange reason, one of them looked like Phineas and Ferb's pet.

Was it simply a coincidence? Or was it something else?

He wasn't sure.

Suddenly, the OWCA agents (including Perry the Platypus, who was going semi-aquatic mammal action of action on Irving's ass) started beating him up.

Irving screamed like a little girl.

"I don't know what's gotten into him." noted Phineas.

"Has he gone insane?" asked Ferb.

"Yes. Yes, he has." nodded the boy.

Eventually, they stopped beating him up. Fortunately, Irving didn't need to go the hospital, though he was covered in bruises and his glasses had fallen off his face.

"That's it? To be honest, I was expecting more..." stated Irving.

The OWCA agents then tied Irving to a chair.

"Oh wait..." said the boy.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz showed up.

"A mad scientist?" inquired Irving. He thought those only existed in cartoons.

"Allow me to introduce you to my Laserinator!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointed to his new inator.

"I don't know what that is, but it doesn't sound good!" exclaimed Irving.

The mad scientist fired the laser at Irving.

"Aah! I'm fried!" shouted Irving.

Moral: Don't touch people's butts! Not without their permission anyway.

_Don't worry, Irving will live...but he'll be wearing a body cast for some time. Rest assured that he won't do something like that again. He'll probably still break the law, but it won't be as grandiose as THIS crime.  
_

_After my last Phineas and Ferb fanfic I decided to do something that was less violent. This time Irving was the villain._

_Bye!_


End file.
